Black assasin
by zombieapocalypsefreak1973
Summary: Buttercup and her sisters are a famous band what happens one night when Buttercup stumbles upon a boy in an aly bleeding and what going to happen when Buttercup's sister's meet the boy's brother's. sorry bad at summary's just read if you think you like it.
1. meeting

Pg.1

Black Assassin

Misery business

I sang my heart out as I watched the crowed and I knew they loved our new album, right about now my sisters are probably braging in there heads.

I'm buttercup but people call me BC and I'm the main singer and guitarist. I've got my hair down and straight and I'm wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank and over it a darkish green shirt that has some rips on the top right side and on the left on the bottom, big gold metal earrings that are nearly touching my shoulder, lightish green converses and like five rings on my right hand as well as hundreds of bracelets on my left hand.

Blossom my nerdy sister most people call her bloss and is on the guitar to my right. She's got her long orange hair in a plat and she's got this dark pink shirt on, with black low thigh shorts, high heels that have hole through them, a black half glove on her left hand, a necklace that starts out up high then continues down until it's near the end of her stomach and light makeup, and I have to admit it makes her look smarter then she already is.

Bubble's is my stupid but likeable sister on the drums and people meaning her boyfriend call her bubs. she has her blond hair in a side pony tail, she has on her "fav" baby blue dress t-shirt with a zip in the middle of it, black skinny's under it, and blue flats, on her right hand is a couple aqua bracelets overlapped, she has silver necklace that she got from our nan on her 13th birthday and light makeup that goes with her outfit.

Then theirs bunny she's alright but she just so happy like bubbles and she is on my left and on the guitar. She has her brown down and its curled, she a purple dress on that ends near her low thigh and has a silver belt, silver high heels that I got her for her sweet sixteen, her favourite white and purple striped bracelet on her left arm but it's a bit to big so it slides up and down her arm, she has barley makeup on and stud earrings and like me she likes studs lucky me.

You probably guessed it by now were sisters, I'm the oldest at seventeen, and blossom just younger than me by a few minutes and bubbles and bunny are twins so they are sixteen. Together we are the sweet escape. And our band is most teenagers favourite because we have some songs about things that thay would like and its not to appropriate for younger kids. We go to Rosewood high and blossom is interested in the swim team, bubbles is a chearletter, bunny is the netball team and I'm to lazy to do sport but I do marchularts. **(They don't have powers)**

As the concert finshed we packed up and left at the end of the street we went our seperate ways now your probably wondering why don't they live together well let's just say it's about our parent's anyway as i was walking down the street there was an aly i had to go down and me being me it dosn't scare me so much, as i was half way near the end i heard a groan and new i was a male, i looked around but saw nothing so i continued on but i heard it again and this time i saw a man on the groundwith a pubble of blood around him so i ran over to him "äre you alright? where are you hurt?" i asked quickly and he groaned in return, i put his arm around my neck so he could put his body weight on me and i tryed to walk home and he grouned now and then until he went unconcious.


	2. he

Black Assassin

As I got inside I put the boy down on the couch and took off his jacket and t-shirt and saw a huge stab wound looking at it looks like he was stabbed but who would do that anyway I got the first-aid kit and sat on the coffee table next to him and started to clean his wound and everyonce in a while he would wince then relaxed after that i bandaged him up and let him sleep.

I went to my kitchen and got some noodles to eat, once they were finished i turned around bumped in to a chest.

"I'm so sorry i didn't expect you to be behind me, are you alright?"

"I'm fine thanx...why did you save me?"

"Well i couldn't just leave you in the aly bleeding to your death."

"Anyway i'm Brick Jojo and you are?"

"Oh my god arn't you with the Jojo company and you and your brothers are taking over"

"Yeah that's me."

"Oh by the way my name's Buttercup Utonium."

"Your parent's must of had a lot of imagination to call you that."

"No not realy they only called that because my sister's name's start with a B so not really."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."i waited for him to stop and that took awhile.

"You done now?"i said kind of angry.

"sorry but that was pretty funny."he satarted to laugh some more wow he laughs a lot.

After awhile of talking i found out he has three other brother's but they are from different mother's and his brother's are Butch, Boomer and Bane.

I could tell he was tired because when i gave him his food half through his food he fell asleep, so i cleaned off his face yes it landed in his bowl and stumbled to the guest room and put him on the bed, as i was about to leave i felt a tug on my arm and saw Brick's hand on it.

"Thank...you." and he let go, wow he talk's in his sleep i wonder what he say's daily oh well, with that i went ot my room put on pJ's and went to sleep thinking about what will happen toomorrow.


	3. cat

Black assassin

I woke up and remembered that i dont have anything today and that Brick was in the guest room probably asleep…sniff I interrupted myself because I smell the amazingness of pancakes the best, I quickly put on a robe and ran to the kitchen and saw Brick over the stove.

"What are you doing?" I said.

"Oh um I was just making breakfast I hope you like pancakes. "He said happily.

"You don't have to you know that right?" I said while sitting on the bench.

"Yeah but I would like to thank you and I hope we can hang out more often because you seem fun to hang around with so can we?" He asked with hope.

"Sure why not you seem cool in a weird kind of way but still oh and you better put jam on my pancakes." I laughed

"Wait since when am I doing everything for you?" He asked

"Because if you want to hang out with me you will okay cool thanks." I sang and waked to the table and sat.

A couple of minutes later Brick came to the table with two stacks of pancakes on with jam and the other with butter, sugar and lemon no offense but yuck, once we finished we did the dishes and Brick took a shower.

For the rest of the day we relaxed on the couch watching Kick-Ass 1 and 2, Arthur and just random games on the Xbox like COD Assassin's creed and other's.

Around eight o'clock Brick had to see his brother's so I went for a walk, I walked around the park for a while until I got bored, on the way home i walked past some shop then i saw a box and a light meow come from it, when i looked in it i saw a cute black cat in it it looks homeless so i took it home.

As i opened the door to my apartment i put the kitten down and realised something,"hey boy are you hungry?"i asked in a baby voice and the cat meowed, "i wonder what i should call i can't just call you boy or cat i don't even no if your a boy okay how about Ushio yeah it work's for a girl and a boy and it means the rising of oceans due to tidal forces from the moon and sun okay that doesn't make sense but i like the ring to it don't you?"and the cat just meowed.

"oh right your food."i quickly ran in to the kitchen and got out some Tuna and set it down for Ushio. after playing with Ushio i heard the door ring "i wonder who that could be at this time of night?"i throught.

as i opened the door i saw my boyfriend Ace standing in frount of me "hi."he said as he walked in "come why don't cha ...ass-hole"i muttered.

all he want's is food as usual once he finshed eating he said he had to go and was about to leave untill he saw Ushio "Buttercup where did you get the cat you do now it will bring bad luck i would get rid of him he's ugly do you want me to put him down for you?" "i got him off the street and who do you think you are coming here in the middle of the night eating then you complane about my cat well guess what FUCK YOU ASS-HOLE he is staying with me and you wont tuch him got it just beacuse you hate cat's dosn't mean i have to now leave before i rip you apart got it?!" i shouted and the look on his face made me want to laugh, it felt so good to let that out and when i closed the door Ushio came up to me as if nowing that fight was about him what a strange cat.

"time for bed Ushio"i said while walking up to my room and falling asleep with Ushio next to me.


	4. ster's meet brother's

Black assassin

I heard my alarm ring so I smashed my hand down on it but smashed it in the process well I need I new on again, I looked down at Ushio he is so cute, I got out of bed, had a shower, did my routine then for an outfit I just got my black skinny jeans, t-shirt that has Guns &amp; Roses on and dark blue converse's as I was putting on my shoe's my phone rang.

A message from Brick: Hey I was wondering if I could meet your sister's.

Buttercup: I don't know what's in it for me?

Brick: you and your sister's could meet my brother's I'm sure you want to me them right?

Buttercup: fine meet me at the park near my house bye.

Brick: bye q=)

And the conversation ended, I quickly rang my sister's and told them where to go and let's just say Bunny was a little too happy for my taste, felt something on my foot after I finished texting I looked down to see Ushio and he was meowing "alright I'll get you some food." I said while walking to the kitchen and I got some Tuna and put them down and I have never seen I cat like Ushio before it's amazing oh that reminds me I should get proper cat food soon as well as some food.

I looked at the time and realised I had to go I said good bye to Ushio and went to the park on the way there I meet up with Bloss who was wearing her favourite pink dress with black flats and a butterfly necklace, Bubbs who was wearing a blue shirt and a blue skirt with a darker blue jacket and black flats with a bow on them and Bunny was wearing a purple shirt with frills near the chest area and a black skirt and black boots, they were talking about how exciting this was while I just rolled my eyes but on the inside I really wanted to know what Brick's brother's looked like.

As we went in the park I noticed Brick with his brother's and they noticed us as we walked up to them and we greeted each other.

"Hey Buttercup and her sister's this is Butch, Boomer and Bane guy's this was the girl that saved me."

"Thanks for that we don't know what we would do if we didn't have Brick with us." Boomer said

"It's cool oh yeah I'm Buttercup and this is Blossom, Bubbles and Bunny."

"It's lovely to meet you all." Bloss said and she looked at Brick and blushed a little which made me laugh quietly and Brick was blushing to oh this is too good.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bubbles." Boomer said while blushing

"I I I good to meet y y you t to Boomer "Bubbles said with embarrassment.

"Hey I'm Butch nice to meet cha." Butch said coolly

"Nice to meet cha Butch"to can play the cold and cool game so bring it Butchie boy. And our day begin's.


	5. day at the park

Black assassin

We were walking around talking about random things when Bubbles noticed a theme park so she practically dragged everyone in and we split up in three groups first Blossom and Brick said they were gonna go look at something then Bubbles wanted to look at something and dragged Boomer so I'm stuck here with Butch and it's really lame.

About 20 minutes later it started to get awkward so I tried to think up something to say but Butch beet me to it.

"Hey do you want to go in there?" I looked to where he was pointing and almost died a haunted house great.

"Oh no I'm good but you can I'll wait out here." I said happily.

"You're not scared are you I mean the way Brick described you it sounded like you could do anything and if you are scared you can always hold on to my arm like other girls do." he said wow never knew he was a pervert.

And guess what here I am in the haunted house about to pee my pants and you look at Butch he was so calm it made me angry but let's just say I'm too scared to do anything at the moment. A guy dressed up as a ghost came out of nowhere and I had to put my hands over my mouth not to scream and we continued walking until I felt something on my foot, I looked down and saw a head and screamed bloody murder.

"I was wondering how long you would last and you lasted longer than I expected other girls would of screamed age's ago I'm impressed." Butch said a matter of factly so I just glared at him and we continued on but at a quicker pace.

Once we were out I was so glad I thought I was going to die in there Butch started to laugh so I gave him a quick shove and walked off with him trying to catch up. We walked past a lot of food stands and then I saw them selling pocky. Butch caught up to me and was puffing.

"You walk to fast." He puffed

"You have to buy me some of them." I said

"Like hell I am and why would I do that?" he asked

"You owe me." I sang

"I owe you?" he asked

"You made me go in the haunted house and I saw you flinch as we first saw ghost so yeah you owe me." I sang again

"Fine whatever. "With that I got two packets of pocky ( if you don't know look it up XD ) as the day ended we met up with everyone else and after our goodbyes we went our separate ways.


	6. boyfriend ?

**Black assassin 6**

I woke up and noticed Ushio wasn't next to me or in my room anymore so I got up and looked around the apartment but he was nowhere.

I walked in to the kitchen and heard a scratching noise coming from the cupboard; I opened it and saw he had food all over his face.

"What have you been eating?" I asked while laughing at the way he looked, I picked him up and went to the bathroom to clean him up surprisingly he was fine with the water.

"What a strange cat." I muttered and went to make myself some breakfast with Ushio not far behind.

Was in the middle of making bacon and egg's when the doorbell rang I went over to see who it was, it's Butch.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Nothing much…can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure is something wrong?" I asked with worry.

"No nothing to worry about I was just wondering if I could eat breakfast with you?" he look's his blushing slightly must have been a trick of the light.

"Sure you're lucky I cook too much food oh by the way how do you know where I live?" I asked suspiciously.

"Brick told me duh." He said it as if I were stupid well I wouldn't blame him.

"Oh" was all I could say.

After we finished our breakfast he told me he had to take a call and went out of the room, while he was gone the phone rang it was ace great.

"Hey Ace what's up?" I asked

"Hey I'm gonna be over in about 20 minutes okay bye." he said quickly.

"great." just as I was trying to figure out a way to get Butch out of here he came back.

"Buttercup I have to go but here's my number so if you want to talk or hang out we could anyway I have to go I guess I will see you when I see you goodbye." And he ran out the door.

"Bye" i said while waving.

Once the day was shut I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god." I sighed.

I waited by the door but not for long until Ace came in glaring at Ushio and it looks like Ushio was glaring at him too.

"Good morning Buttercup." he said.

"Good morning Ace." I sang as I watched him as he walked straight to the kitchen then he noticed the extra plat.

"Did you have company or something Buttercup?" he asked.

"Yeah I man at work was unconscious so I brought him here to relax. Why?" I asked

"Buttercup how many times do I have to tell you don't bring stranger's in your house its dangerous." he said

"Yes mum." I muttered

"Well anyway I have to go see you later." He said and just like that he was out the door.

"Bye." I said


	7. cheating

Black assassin

I heard my phone ring it was my manager he wants me to go to the studio great, I put on some jeans and a black t-shirt on and said goodbye to Ushio and left to go to the studio.

When I got to the studio I saw Bloss, Bubbs and bunny there with their instrument's so it was a rehearsal what else.

"Hey guys what song are we singing today?" I asked

"It's emergency my favourite." Bunny said.

"Right I want no mistakes ok cool." Our manager said

"Ass." I muttered

Emergency

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

if you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[To talk about it]

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times

When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

So you give up every chance you get  
just to feel new again  
I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[to talk about it?]

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

Scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, can we talk about it?

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

After singing it like 5 times we finally got it.

As I was just about to walk in to my apartment I saw Ace kissing another girl sure I he's annoying at times but he was cheating on me and it was just across the road.

"I swear I'm going to kill him" I thought as I ran to my room and got out my phone and rang Butch.

"hello?" he asked

"hey can you come over?" I sniffed

"sure are you crying what happened?" he asked frantically.

"come over and I will tell you." I said while sniffling again and I knew I was going to start crying soon.

"alright I'll be there in ten minutes." he said I think he was running

I felt something furry rub up agents my foot and when I looked down I saw Ushio.

"Hey Ushio where have you been you strange little kitty." I said slightly smiling.


	8. confession

**Black assassin **

I heard a knock at the door and knew instantly it was Butch.

"Hey what's up Buttercup why are you crying?" he asked as he walked in.

"It's my boyfriend ace I saw him kissing a girl and you know what the funny thing is they are right across the street, I'm so stupid." I said while crying then I felt some strong arms around me and when I looked up Butch was staring up at me.

"You are not stupid you are amazing you can sing you make people happy and you make me happy so forget about that jerk okay?" he asked lovingly

"okay." I can't believe it but Butch makes me so happy.

"By the way what's his name?" he asked

"His name is Ace why?" I asked

"Ace as in the Ace from the gangreen gang." He asked frantically

"Yeah why?" I asked now confused

"He's the one who stabbed Brick that night." He said

"No he would never do that." I said confidently

"Did he tell you that he works at an accounting firm?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"Buttercup that's just a cover up, he's an assassin just like me and he's the one who stabbed Brick, he also Stool a lot of our money once." He explained

'Ace you liar' I thought.

"Why are you still here I could of got you killed!" i shouted

"You get me killed you've got to be joking and I'm staying because I want to be with you…Buttercup I know we haven't known each other long but I love you" he said I could be the most happiest girl in the world.

"At first I was confused because Ace was my boyfriend and yet I loved you but I love you too I have since I meet you." I said happily

"Thank god "he sighed in relief

We went to the lounge room and I noticed that it was night great. We picked out the movie Killers it's hilarious I think it was about half way through when I was hungry so I started to make popcorn when the doorbell rang and as I was about to open it Ace came I really need to remember to lock it at times like these.

"What are you doing here?!"I asked a bit too loud

"I came to see you" he said and then he noticed that the TV was on "Buttercup way many times do I have to tell you TV is a waste of….." he was caught off guard when he saw Butch.

"Time" Butch answered


	9. live with you?

Black assassin

"What are you doing here?" Ace asked

"Didn't I tell you this is the guy's brother that I found passed out with a stab wound; by the way do you know this guy or something?" I said starting to get angry.

"No I have never seen this guy." He said

"Oh really well sorry but I can't believe you when you're the one to kill him and thanks for cheating on me and you did it right across the road amazing," I said getting more angry.

"I don't know him and what are you talking about cheating on you I would never I love to much." He pegged.

"You know what I'm done you lied about your job and now you're still lying to me!" I shouted

"What do you mean you're done?" he asked

"She means she wants to be with someone how won't lie to her and you aren't that guy." Butch said

"You stay out of this!" he shouted

"He doesn't have to at least him and his brother's don't lie!"I was still shouting

"Okay so I don't work at a stupid accounting thing but that was because I was afraid that you would leave Me." he said softly

"Oh really wow and why…..why would you try to kill his brother? Huh?" I asked

"Well he was right there and I had the knife so yeah." he explained

"What a fucking pathetic explanation and you decided to try and kill him right near my house wow that show's a LOT OF FUCKING LOVE, No you know what get out and don't ever come back you fucking peace of shit!"

As he walked out the door I slammed it when he was about to say something, I felt something on my foot and saw Ushio shaking a little poor thing he was probably sacred he is just a kitten after all.

"Hey Ushio I'm sorry if I scared you" I said softly as I picked him up and cradled him and he calmed down a little, out of now where I felt to strong arms around my waist and knew it was Butch.

"Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah I'm just fine" I said

"You know you have to pack now right?"

"What why? "

"Because Ace is a ticking time bomb and he knows where you live." He said

"Your right but where am I going to live?" I asked

"With me of course where else?" he asked

"Fine but only if Ushio can come" I said

"Of course Ushio can come." he said with looking at Ushio as he purred in my arms.

"Oh and one more thing now this will probably ruin the moment but it looks like you're holding a baby." he laughed as I elbowed him in the gut.

'He really did ruin that moment' I thought.

"You really know how to ruin a special moment don't you." I said while walking off but before I could he grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"He…"I was cut off as his lips went against mine and let me tell you they are really soft.

Once he pulled away I probably was blushing like tomato, my first kiss gone like that.

We walked to my room and I started to pack while Butch played with Ushio on my bed, 'they look cute like that' I thought and continued packing up the house then I rang my sister's saying I was moving and they of course complained until I said it was with Butch.

"Hey Butch do you live with your brother's?" I asked

"No way I live in an apartment like this." he said

"I highly doubt that you live in an apartment like this." I said as we lay on the bed until sleep came over us and Ushio lay in between us still puring.


	10. new home

Black assassin

I was in a taxi with Ushio in one of those pet cages I forgot what they are called but anyway when I woke up that Butch was gone there was a note saying he had work and the instructions to his house so I packed up my things leaving my furniture and took a taxi to his house so that is what I am now staring at.

'Yeah it's an apartment like mine this too fancy to be like mine that idiot' I thought

Some of the people near the checkout looked at me like I was a disease wow stuck up much.

Just then the elevator opened "Buttercup there you are I was waiting for you." Butch said as he came up to me. This is one of the reason's I love him he doesn't dress up at all and his casual it's nice.

He took me up to his apartment it was huge. He showed me around like a tour.

"This is my lounge" he said as we walked in to an amazing room **(Design on my profile along with the rest of the room's sorry but I'm lazy XP)**

We then went to the kitchen, laundry with a small bathroom, dining room, bathroom and bedroom with a bathroom this place was amazing and Ushio was wondering around probably got bored of following us around. I noticed there was only one bedroom then that means he and I will…..will be sharing a bed. I shivered at the thought.

"Are going to be sleeping in the same room?" I asked

"Yep and there's closet over there for you and it already has clothes in it." he said now I was suspicious he is a pervert after all. When I opened the closet yep there were clothes that were see through and inappropriate.

"PPPPPEEEEERRRRVVVEEEEERRRRRRTTTTTT!"I screamed at the top of my lungs which was loud and scared Poor Ushio. After he finished laughing his phone rang.

"I have to go see my brother's again will you be okay here? and I'll be back around 10 or 11" he said.

"Yeah I'll be fine so don't worry pervert." I said

"Your never gonna let this go are you?" he asked

"Nope" I said popping the 'P' and he left.

After watching TV for an hour I got bored so I looked around saw that everything was so dusty I guess I'll clean.

So I cleaned the whole apartment and gave Ushio some food, then the time was 10.00 so I started to cook some tea.

After a while I heard the door open and saw Ushio blot to the door wow he sure can run for a little guy and Butch walked in with Ushio in his hands cute.

"Hey I thought you would be asleep by now." he said while putting Ushio down and coming up behind me and putting his hands around my waist and kissed my cheek then turned my face and we kissed and even though we had kissed before I still feel light headed.

"Na anyway go wash up dinner is almost done." I said and pointed to the hallway

"Fine, Fine." he groaned and let goes, now that I think about it we are acting like a married couple huh weird.

When he comes back the ends of his hair is still wet from the shower he sat down as I put the food down and dag in he really must be hungry poor guy I sat and started to eat as well.

Once we finished we cleaned the dishes and I feed Ushio then we got in to our PJ's and I watched as he fell asleep he really was tired.

I felt something jump on the bed it was Ushio I watched as he sat at the end of the bed in a cat bed I never noticed that there butch must of put it there good thing it's small otherwise butch would be kicking his bed, and he fell asleep I turned back to Butch he looks so cute asleep like an innocent child unlike when he's awake I kissed his head, I too soon fell asleep and I felt safe because I was in Butch's strong arms and it was reassuring and knowing he would protect me made me happy to.

'I hope we are going to be together forever.' was my last thought until darkness consumed me.


	11. rehearsal

**Black assassin**

I woke up and Butch was still asleep and it's around 6.00 so I went in to the kitchen while trying not to wake Butch or Ushio up but Ushio woke up so that failed.

I started to make scrambled eggs and I started to cut up some salad to go with it when I felt two strong arms around my waist and I knew I was Butch.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked

"What does it look like egg's" I said sarcastically

"Okay well I'm gonna have a shower" he walked away

Just as I put the food on the table I heard my phone it's Blossom.

"What Blossom"

"There's rehearsal today so finish what you're doing and say hi to Butch for me bye." She said quickly

"Okay" I said

"What's going on BC" Butch asked

"BC really? Anyway I have rehearsal, do you want to come? "

"Sure" he said excitedly

After we finished breakfast I had a shower and said goodbye to Ushio who looked sad that we were going, we went to the studio.

"Hey Buttercup come on hurry up" my manager yelled

"Okay fine." I mumbled

On my way to the stage I saw Brick, Boomer and Bane this made me laugh quietly then I saw Butch go to them.

"Bubbs, Bloss and Bunny what song?" I asked

"Ain't it fun" they said together

"Okay" I said

I don't mind  
Letting you down easy but just give it time  
If you don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while  
You're not the big fish in the pond no more  
You are what they're feeding on

So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you? [x2]

Ain't it fun?  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good?  
Being all alone

Where you're from,  
You might be the one who's running things  
You could ring anybody's bell and get what you want  
See it's easy to ignore trouble  
When you're living in a bubble

So what are you gonna do  
When the world don't orbit around you?  
So what are you gonna do  
When nobody wants to fool with you?

Ain't it fun?  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good?  
Being all alone

Ain't it good to be on your own?  
Ain't it fun, you can't count on no one  
Ain't it good to be on your own?  
Ain't it fun, you can't count on no one  
Ain't it fun?  
Living in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama  
Cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
Cause you're on your own in the real world

Don't go crying to your mama  
Cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
Cause you're on your own in the real world

Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun? Baby, now you're one of us  
Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun? Ain't it fun?

Ain't it fun?  
Living in the real world  
Ain't it good? Ain't it good?  
Being all alone

Don't go crying to your mama (To your mama)  
Cause you're on your own in the real world (Don't go crying)  
Don't go crying to your mama (To your mama)  
Cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
Cause you're on your own in the real world (This is the real world)  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own in the real world (This is the real world, this is the real world)  
Don't go crying to your mama (Don't go crying)  
'Cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying to your mama  
'Cause you're on your own in the real world  
Don't go crying (Don't you go, don't you go crying)  
Don't go crying (You're on your own)  
Don't go crying (Don't go crying to your mother)  
Don't go crying

Once the song we finished we heard some clapping Butch, Brick, Boomer and Bane must have liked it.

After doing a whole hep of song's Butch and I left for home I was so tired when we got to the car I fell asleep straight away.


	12. help!

Black assassin

I woke up and saw I was in our bed still in my clothes so we must of just got home I quickly went to the other bathroom brushed my teeth ect and put on my PJ's then ran back to our room and went under the blankets then Butch came out of the bathroom and came to bed that's when I cared him a little.

"Boo." I whispered in his ear and I felt him jump a little which made me laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." he said sarcastically

"Your right it I was very funny." I said

"No It wasn't." he whined like a kid

After talking and making fun of each other we then fell asleep.

I woke up but Butch wasn't next to me this time.

I walked down to the kitchen and saw Butch cooking.

"I never knew you could cook." I said from the door way half scaring him

"Well I can now by the way you have more rehearsal's today and I have some work to do." he said

"Aright let get to work then." I said

After breakfast Butch drove me to the studio then left.

"Alright the song is going to be a new release and you're all going to have a photo taken again." My manager said

Brick by boring brick

Well she lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of a world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles are all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

Ba da ba ba da ba ba da

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your heart brick by boring brick  
Or the wolf's gonna blow it down

Keep your feet on the ground  
When your head's in the clouds

Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
We'll bury the castle, bury the castle

Oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa oh whoa

Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh, even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah

Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle

_[x2]_  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba

After the song we went to the photo shoot and that took a while I then started to walk home for the fresh air I then walked past a ally with hardly any people around when a hand came over my mouth and it had a with cloth and I realised what it was but I was too late and I blacked out.


	13. safe again

Black assassin

I opened my eyes and I noticed that it was pitch black around me and I felt a blind fold over my eyes.

I heard distant voice's and one sounded like Ace and the other sounded like Princess Horebucks from when I went to school.

The blind fold was been taken off and I saw Ace in front of me great I thought

"Look Buttercup I know your mad but you have to understand that if I didn't kiss that girl then I would've lost my job." He said

"So losing your job is more important than you're ex wow." was all I said

"No…" he said but I cut him off

"You know what just leave me alone and let me go home I'm much happier with Butch." I said

"No you don't understand you won't be leaving until you admit you love me and not that worthless piece of shit..." once again I got angry and cut him off

"Don't you dare call him worthless if anyone's worthless it's you now I suggest you let me go right now or else Butch might kill you." i said

"Oh please he will never find us so I hope you said goodbye to your precious boyfriend." he said

He walked away and once I knew he was out the door and there was no camera's I dislocated my thumb making sure not to make a sound and took out my hand then put it back and then brought out the clip in my hair and picked the lock finally getting my hand out I walked to the door and noticed it was open

'Probably thought I wouldn't escape suckers' I thought.

I ran as fast as I could when I heard a voice around the Connor so I hid behind the wall remembering that I had seen a knife on the ground and graved it as they came around I noticed it was the snake guy and I quickly stabbed him in the neck once he noticed I was there.

I continued to run when I go to a door and it was the exit so I ran and that's when i saw Butch running.

'At lest he came to get me' I thought

I ran faster but arms came around my waist pulling me back it was Ace.

"Your too late Butch she has confessed that she loves me Butch." He shouted

"Alright prove it then show me your love for each other!" he shouted back

"He asked for it." Ace muttered

And just as he was about to kiss me Butch had kicked him where the sun don't shine and graved me and pulled me into his arms where I felt safe once again.

"Don't ever come near Buttercup again you got it Dip shit?!"Butch asked as he picked me up bridle style.

"Yeah I got it she's all yours man." Ace squeaked

And with that Butch ran off with me in his arms. When we got home it was midnight so I had a shower and we went to bed in each other's arms not before Butch told me he was going to move my rehearsal studio closer to us for safety he really is to sweat I thought as sleep claimed me.


	14. duet ?

Black assassin

My eyes opened to feel something soft on my nose and I found it was Ushio he was playing with my nose he sure is cute.

"He missed you." I heard from beside me

"Well of course he did." I said

We walked down stairs only to see a window smashed with a rock on the floor.

"You have got to be fuckin kidding me I just got that cleaned!" Butch shouted

I couldn't help but giggle a little I must admit he was funny when angry.

I read the note it said if you don't break it off then you will regret it for the rest of your life.

"You would think they would at least try to wright neater then this it's pathetic." Butch said not at all fussed and why should we be I was probably hopeless fan or something.

"Anyway let's clean this mess up shall we?" I asked

"Yeah." he said as I put Ushio on the table not wanting him to get cut.

After a while we were finally finished and I got a text saying we had more rehearsal's great so we got dressed and left after saying goodbye to Ushio.

When we got there the manager wanted to know if Butch and his brothers could sing and play of Course they could.

So we did a duet with more guitars in it and a new sound of drums with Blossom's so I guess it wouldn't hurt.

**"Blow Me Away"**

_[Verse 1:]_  
They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
(I can't see them anyway)  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your helm  
(I am losing sight again)

_[Bridge:]_  
Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way

_[Chorus:]_  
Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven, when we die  
I am the shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all

_[Verse 2:]_  
There's nothing left  
So save your breath  
Lying in wait  
(Caught inside this tidal wave)  
Your cover's blown  
No where to go  
Holding your fate  
(Loaded I will walk alone)

_[Bridge:]_  
Fire your guns  
It's time to run  
Blow me away  
(I will stay, in the mess I made)  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way

_[Chorus]_

You wanted it back  
DON'T MAKE ME MAD!  
ENOUGH!  
DIE!

_[Chorus]_

...save us all

After the song it didn't feel right even with some editing with the computer to make my voice sound different but that was even worse, so we let Brick rest with Blossom, Boomer then went to the drums Bane stayed on the guitar with Bunny and Bubbles came off so this was quit the mix up but we got there after a while we listened to the guys do a song by themselves while we listened excitedly.

**"The Diary Of Jane"**

If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?

And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

No!

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
So tell me how it should be.

Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?

Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane.

And to our amassment it sounded amazing better than ours no offence to Bubb's, Bloss and Bunny.

After that we walked around town for a bit and we saw a festival and decided to go thinking it would be fun and it reminded me when we met each other.


	15. threats

Black assassin

We walked around for a while when we came across a shot a balloon for a prize thing and of course Butch was such a sweat heart that he got me cat teddy and it looked like Ushio which made me laugh, we went on a couple of rides then we went on a bridge up at the sunset.

'Now this probably sounds cheesy but staring out in the sunset makes me love Butch even more if that was possible.' I thought we left after a while and went home.

When we got home we were greeted but Ushio jumping at us, he's so strange I thought as I put him down and just for the fun of it I put the fake cat in front of him, we watched to see what he would do, he started to his then started do flips on the ground and rolling over, hitting it and all it was quiet amusing to watch.

This went on for a while so we took a video of it then he started to get tired so I gave him so food and ate but stared at the fake while eating them, and started to make so tea with was noodles with vegies in them and I called it chicken noodles.

And after eating them I had a shower and we then got in our PJ's then went to the lounge and watched a movie called Dark shadows and I only liked it because Johnny Depp was in it, he my favourite actor ever because he looks like a drunk man in most of his movies.

Ushio fell asleep a half way through and Butch was asleep at the end because his head was on my shoulder, I tried to wake Butch up but all that happened was a groan, I tried to get up but he grabbed my hand and flipped us so my back was on the couch, he kissed me on the lips and by the I still get lightheaded from that it's stupid, he put his head on my chest and after a while feel asleep.

'I'm glad this couch is big enough to sleep on with the both of us and our feet aren't hanging off the end of it.' I thought and fell asleep.

{Dream}

I was laying on the ground in a field of flowers and I noticed I had a dress on it like a white sun dress and it was beautiful I saw my hair was longer it was about waist length but still black and a wedding ring on my finger which made me gasp, I saw Butch was walking closer to me with two children next to him the boy looked like he could only be four or five look's a lot like me but had Butch's eyes and the girl that was probably about three had Butch's appearance and my eyes.

They were so adorable they ran over to and called me mommy and hugged me then started to chase while Butch walked up to me and kissed me that was when I noticed his hand on my stomach and it made me blush I had a baby bump on my stomach and it made me blush some more I possible.

And after that I found out there names where Ushio and Yukari, Ushio also came out but he so fat and heavy it made me laugh so hard I could hardly breathe we laid down and I had Ushio on my right shoulder and Yukari on the left, Butch was under my head so my head was on his chest and to him I was sideways and Ushio was on my lap, this little family made so happy and the atmosphere was a happy on at that.

{End of dream}

I woke up and saw Butch was on the floor in a strange position so I put him back on the couch and got myself a glass of water when I saw an envelope on the counter so I opened it put my finger was sliced which made me yelp quietly as not to wake up Butch. After putting a band aid on it I carefully opened the letter and saw a razor blade in it with my blood on it with a letter saying 'I'll do worse than just cut your finger if you don't leave my Butchie alone you stupid slut' I started to cry a little when I felt arms around my waist and I already knew it was Butch so I cried into his chest as he tried not to get angry and comforted me until I was asleep again.


	16. more threats

Black assassin

**Hey guys sorry for the wait I have been at school and busy with homework but please enjoy this chapter.**

That morning I woke up and saw that I was in a bed and not the couch also some beautiful dark green eyes staring at me I kind of scared me at first but then I went back to normal.

Man those eyes of his are so beautiful….i thought I then realised what I just thought

Butch you really have changed me haven't you? I thought again

I kept thinking until I felt pain on my arm.

"Ouch what was that for?" I asked

"I had to say your name like 5 times and you still didn't answer so I pinched you." He said as if was normal to pinch me.

I was about to say something when he cut me off.

"Before you get angry I have a surprise for you." he said as he got up

"And what would that be?" I asked

"now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" he said as he got dressed and me being me I blushed and looked away out of embarrassment I mean yeah I have seen him in a towel but unfortunately he somehow gets me all flustered by just looking at his naked chest and by the way I'm not a pervert but he just strips like that so yeah.

Once he was done and I kicked him out I got dressed in green tank top, blue jeans and black boots, we went outside and I saw a black motorbike.

"Butch you didn't did you?" I asked while looking up at him

"Yep and it's all yours." He said which made me happy so I ran up to it.

"Go ahead I know you have rehearsal and I can't take you because I have work so I brought you this, I also remember you saying you loved motorbikes and it would be a dream come true to have one." he said

I ran up to him and jumped up to hug like a koala and kissed him while saying thank you over and over again.

We got inside but Butch had to go and I got my black leather jacket and the helmet Butch got me and I went to rehearsal.

When I got there I realised I was early so I started to practice a song until Blossom and Bubbles walked through the door and they looked tired as hell but what I noticed was our annoying manager was late for once.

"Bloss, Bubbs." I said as they approached me.

"Hey they said then fell to the ground nearly asleep great.

"How about we skip rehearsal's today and you guys go to sleep." I said

"ok." they said at the same time

That was when our manager walked in saying she was tired and left so I guess rehearsal was cancelled today.

I watched as Bloss and Bubb's went home in their car so I walked over to my motorbike when I saw a rose and an envelope on the seat.

I picked up the rose and it was red and beautiful, I was careful when I opened the envelope this time but there was no razor and the letter said that they had warned me and some other crap and I felt pain in the palm of my hand and I realised I was clenching the rose and the thorns where digging in to my hand.

I went home only to see Ushio staring at me with sad eyes.

"OMG I'm so sorry Ushio I totally forgot about you haw about I get you some food." I said when I once I saw his eyes fill with more sadness if possible, so I got him food then ran Butch telling him I was home so he would try to get there soon.

I sat there on the couch watching Kick-Ass 2 for a while until I got hungry, as I got popcorn I saw something fly near the window and if I didn't it would have hit my head but what surprised me most was one when Ushio made a scared meow sound and that it was a rock with a knife on it.

Who the hell would go after a famous singer? I though freaked out

So I went to the couch and sat there with my knees to my chest and Ushio next to me also scared to death so I was watching all the windows and doors.

When Butch came through the door I ran to him and hugged him like my life deepened on it and I think he could tell I was afraid so we sat down.

"Buttercup what happened?" he asked

"S-s-s-someone is t-t-trying to k-k-kill me."

"Why?"

"Because I'm with you but I don't want to live without you so I didn't tell you."

"I know and from now on I want you to tell me everything that happens to you ok?"

"Ok"

"Good and you know I will never leave you right?"

"I know."

And we spent the rest of the day around town for a date with Ushio for once and let me tell you it was amazing but funny at the same time.

**Ok hope you enjoyed and from now on I'm trying to write longer chapters so tell me if I should and review and I will try to update on my other story's soon love you guys until the next chapter bye. XD **


	17. discover the truth

Black assassin

I ran out of the studio crying and got to my bike then drove off.

"How could she do this to me?"

I couldn't stand the thought that she would try and hurt me, I drove faster if possible and the tears kept falling. i came to a stop after a while and saw an abandoned house it made me angry that people forgot about houses like these one's but at the moment I was too sad to care so I sat remembering what happened a couple of minutes ago.

{Flashback}

I was riding in a daze to the studio because Butch had reminded me of the great day I had yesterday and it made me happy, so I went in the studio and walked around when I heard some voices one sounded like our manager and another sounded like Ace so I walked closer to the door and listened quietly.

"Ok so what's the next move the rock, the rose, almost death if she didn't move, we need to come up with something to kill Buttercup for taking my Butch."

"Alright, alright why don't we get someone to run her over, or maybe shot her huh?"

"I have to admit I thought you would be trying to keep her alive."

"She broke my heart so if I can't have her no one can but don't worry your Butch won't get hurt much."

"Good"

I heard them coming to the door so I ran and the tears started to fall one by one, I went to my bike while hyperventilating a little and put on my helmet and drove with tears in my eyes, sure I always acted mean around our manager but I had started to warm up to her and only to find out she had been trying to kill me all along.

{End of flashback}

I started to drive off again and I went back home but as I got to the door I heard a females voice along with Butch's voice, it sounded like she was trying to seduce him so I opened the door a little and saw that she and he were having a full blown make out session right in front of me, so i ran with puffy eyes with more tears falling out of my eyes to my bike when I heard a meow and I turned to see Ushio looking at me as if saying take me with you so I picked him up but shoved him back inside he didn't need to come with me and once I was at my bike I heard him meowing and scratching at the door but I had to ignore him no matter what and I drove off not knowing where I was going.

I most of past by 1000 cars and through a dozen traffic lights but I didn't care I just needed to go to a place no one would find me and I wouldn't be disturbed I would be at peace and by myself, it sound perfect.

I found my way to a beautiful garden so I hopped off my bike and laid on the lovely ground when a song popped up in my head so I started to sing it out loud and I cried because it made me so sad and it made me think.

I miss you

Na, na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

Na na, na na na, na na  
I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't  
I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

I've had my wake up, won't you wake up  
I keep asking why?  
And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back

Now you're gone, now you're gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same

Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you

I got up with my puffy eyes feeling better and I knew what to do I would confront Butch and pack my things and get on with my life. I thought while riding my bike again when all of a sudden two bright lights came out of know where and everything went black as I heard a frantic voice trying to get me to come back. "BUTTERCUP!" I heard a familiar voice shout out to me then I went in a dark sleep not expecting to wake up at all.


	18. awake and alive

Black assassin

**Normal POV**

Butch ran in to the hospital once he saw the ambulance and he had to wait in the waiting room.

A couple minutes later Bubbles, Blossom, Bunny, Boomer, Brick and Bane ran into the room.

"Hey how is she?"

"What happened?"

"How did this happen?"

"Are you alright?"

These are only some of the questions that were asked but of course I tried to answer all of them but it was a bit hard.

Two hours later the doctor came in and everyone shoot up.

"Ok well it seems that Ms Utonium is in a coma and has a broken arm, fractured ribs, and a broken leg, if she does wake up she might have amnesia so don't get your hopes up just yet and we are trying to do everything we can right now."

They were allowed to go in Buttercups room, after an hour but she was lying there motionless and with a cast on her arm and leg, that was when the girls burst into tears and ran to her side Blossom behind Bubbles as Bubbles cried on her stomach and Bunny was sitting in a grey Stoll crying quietly trying to be strong.

Brick, Boomer and Bane looked at the girls with sad eyes not knowing what to do and they knew they wanted some time with their motionless sister alone so they walked outside and waited.

**Bloss POV**

I looked at Buttercup and where the casts are it made me sad that we weren't there.

I looked down at bubbles with sad eyes as I watched her as she hugged Buttercup's body so I put a hand on her shoulder and she ran into my arms and cried some more that was when I noticed the boys leave and I knew that they wanted to give us some privacy.

I looked over to Bunny and she too was crying but quietly to herself, I was about to talk when i heard a groan come from Buttercup. So when I looked down at her I was surprised that her eyes were starting to open slightly and slowly but close again.

**Buttercup's POV**

Everything was black its was kind of scary then I started to see flashes of Bubbles, Blossom and Bunny but they were with Bane, Brick and Boomer but Butch was beside me and holding me by the waist and we had two children with us and I recognised them as Ushio and yukari from my dream but they were about five I think and I had a baby in my hands called kaneki and it was a new born baby boy. This made me happy that was when I saw my aunty she loved my sister's and I, she loved children even though she couldn't have any, she hated her red hair but before she died I would always remind her that her hair was beautiful and then she found the man she loved got married and was about to have a baby but there was an accident and she died along with her husband and unborn baby but at least they will be together forever well I always thought that anyway.

Then everything started to blur and once again I was surrounded by darkness. And then I went in to more slumber.

"BUTTERCUP!" I heard a voice shout and I saw a boy but it was hard to see his face but I then found out it was Butch. Then I woke up.

**Normal POV**

Three weeks later

"No, No, you can't do this she will wake up, she will please just give her one more week. PLEASE!"Butch screamed as the doctors had told him that if Buttercup didn't wake up soon then she really is dead so everyone should give up but Butch was fighting them telling them over and over to keep Buttercup there but deep down he probably knew as well as them that she might never wake up even if she wanted.

So like usual Butch would stay by Buttercup's side even through the night he would sleep in a chair next to her and not eat at all so he looks bad, he has bags under his eyes, and his skin is pale. That morning Buttercup's eyes opened she looked at Butch and smiled because she knew he was worried for her. And she put him on the bed his head on her lap and she watched him sleep as she combed his hair down flat.

**Cliffy **

**Hope you guys liked it please review and til next time.**


	19. aruthors note

**Author's note**

**Hey guy's so sorry but from now on black assassin will be going to be finished on the account animefreak1973 again I'm so sorry that this is so late I have been really busy and hope you like the way it's done in that account alright bye.**


End file.
